Tales of Symphonia Their stories
by snoconewarrior
Summary: Just the backstories of the Tales of Symphonia cast. R&R please! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Lloyd

**Okay, my third story, which will probably end up unfinished too! I thought I would give the back story of all the Tales of Symphonia with Lloyd, of course. This is kinda Kratos because Lloyd was so young. Okay, as a last note.** **I wont update this often!**

Lloyd woke up from his deep slumber to the sound of screaming. He saw the "bad guys" as his mother called them, getting stabbed and/or heard Kratos mumble something. He was passed to his mother whom began to run as fast as possible. He found himself almost dropped as a "big, scary bad guy" approached them. Kratos also came running to there spot on the cliff. "Anna!" he yelled. Anna turned her head for just a moment. That was when "the big scary bad guy" jumped (literally) at Anna. She screamed as her exsphere was stolen from her hand.

Before he knew it, his mommy had turned into a monster and was attacking him. "Noishe!" he yelled as a green and white protozan appeared before him. He also saw his father running to her. "Anna! Can you hear me? ANNA!" This was the first time he had ever heard his brave father yell in terror. "Daddy..." He whispered. He wanted to cry, but he just couldn't, he just didn't have the ability at the moment.

He soon (somehow, he didn't know how.) was knocked out he awoke to find a "big scary bear leaning over him. He was in a small sized began to cry. Were's mommy? Were's daddy?" He looked sad for a moment. They're... gone right now." He was really crying now. "are you a nice bear?" Inside, Dirk was laughing, outside, he was smiling. "Yep, I'm a nice bear. Until Mommy and Daddy get back, they asked me to stay with you, okay?" Lloyd smiled. " 'kay!"

He spent the next 13 years with his new dad until the World Regeneration happened, etc.

**Did I do well? I hope so! The first person to review gets a special Regal-cooked cookie! Any mistakes? Tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2: Genis

**Okay! 2 chapter in one day just for fun! This is Genis'. This also _only_ counts as Genis. Okay, enjoy!**

Genis, still a newborn awoke in a large field unfamiliar to him. He let out some sort of groan. "Genis!" He heard his older sister, age 11, yell to him. "Are you okay?" He laughed a little, thinking his mother and father were merely gathering food at the moment. It was late in the evening and Raine was busy making food (she was a kinda good cook back then, okay?) She also made some sort of drink and put it in a bottle. Genis mumbled, basically signaling that he was hungry.

It had been a few weeks, and Genis still hadn't seen his parents. He thought nothing of this, because he was only a year old still. Now, it was early in the morning and Raine had been up for awhile and he was quite bored, oblivious to the fact that they had been "abandoned."

Years passed and now Genis was now 5 and Raine was 15. "Sis?" Genis asked. "What is it?" Raine replied from "her corner of the room." Which is where she almost always read. They were staying in an inn a little bit away from Palmacosta (where Raine _still_ refused to live) "Where are Mommy and Daddy?" He asked, not knowing how Raine would react. Raine let out a deep sigh. "Can you handle what I'm going to tell you?" She asked. "Yep!" Genis nodded. "T-They died..." Genis tried his best to hold back his tears, but he just couldn't. "N-no way..." _Raine herself is about to cry, isn't she?_ He thought. He ran over to her and continued sobbing. "Genis, why don't we go live in a small city? I know one that I think you would like." "Really?" She nodded.

After about a month's traveling, Genis found himself standing before Iselia, the village of oracles. "Wow!" Genis said. (He'd never been to a city before) Raine smiled and they walked near the small village. "HALT!" They heard nearby. "Who are you?" We are elves, we need a home." The guard smiled. "There's one vacant, I'll show you." Just then, a man with short blonde hair walked up. "Are these new people?" Genis smiled. "Yep!" He smiled back. "I'm Frank, the Father of the chosen. Genis looked up at Raine, her eyes were saddened. "Sis?" Raine looked at him and smiled. "It's nothing."

"Anyway, I'll show you to the house. Say, do you need a job?" Raine said yes and they had a small talk while Genis explored the small house. He also looked around the garden and the pond, which already had fish swimming peacefully. _I think I'll like it here._ Genis thought. He smiled and continued to enjoy the summers evening.

**Dang, that was long! Anyway, thank's for reading. I might update soon, I might not. Review please!**


End file.
